


Heimsuchung

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, chara death - irgendwie...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deWas kleines (bitter)süßes für zwischendurch^.~





	Heimsuchung

Hallo,

Fragt mich nicht, was mich hier überkommen hat, es war einfach da und musste raus^^°

Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

 

 

Dunkel senkte sich die Nacht über ihn.   
Starr blickte er in den locker gespannten Baldachin über seinem Bett. 

Es hatte schon Vorteile Vertrauensschüler zu sein, z.B. sein eigenes Zimmer. Man konnte soviel nachgrübeln wie man wollte. Man hatte die Gewissheit nicht gestört zu werden. Aber andererseits...

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu jener Nacht.  
Zu jener Nacht, in der der ach so große Potter seinen überschäumenden Heldenkomplex hatte ausleben können und Voldemort entgültig vom Antlitz dieser Erde fegte. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hat...

Das ist jetzt ein halbes Jahr her.   
Seit einem halben Jahr herrschte Frieden im Zaubererreich.   
Langsam ist auch wieder so etwas wie Normalität in den Alltag zurückgekehrt. Er und seine Mutter lebten zurückgezogen von allem in Malfoy- Manor, wenn er sich nicht gerade in Hogwarts aufhielt.   
Sein Vater, Lucius, war im Kampf für seinen Lord gestorben.   
Er vermisste ihn nicht.   
Ehrlich.  
Im Gegenteil.   
Er fühlte sich, als sei ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Endlich konnte er befreit atmen. Hatte nicht mehr die Angst im Nacken sitzen, auch irgendwann im Staub vor jener Missgeburt kriechen zu müssen. 

Erstaunlicherweise hatten sie vor der Öffentlichkeit Ruhe.   
Es schien durchgesickert zu sein, dass seine Mutter nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun gehabt hat. Er hingegen war nur ein Junge, der nach den Wünschen seines Vaters geformt worden war und demnach nicht für sein Handeln der letzten Jahre verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. 

HimmelHerrGottnochmal!!   
Er war siebzehn!  
Und durchaus in der Lage zu unterscheiden, was gut und bös, was hell und dunkel war. Selbst die ganzen Grau- Töne dazwischen erkannte er.   
Hatte er sich doch selber dem Zwielicht anpassen müssen, um überleben zu können.   
Erst seit einem halben Jahr hatte er das Gefühl richtig Leben zu können. 

Jedoch hat der Sieg über Voldemort einen hohen Preis gefordert.   
Mit jedem Tag der nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords verging, konnte man förmlich sehen, wie es auch den großen Helden Potter verließ.   
Es wäre nur eine Frage von Wochen, eh er ebenfalls zur Ruhe gebettet werden konnte. 

Und er sollte Recht behalten. 

Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er es verflucht hatte, im Recht zu sein. 

Knapp drei Monate nach dem Sieg über den großen bösen Magier, stand Potter morgens einfach nicht mehr auf.   
Er hatte sich über Nacht davon gemacht.  
Überließ es seinem besten Freund am nächsten Morgen seine kalte Leiche zu finden. 

Es war abzusehen gewesen.   
Dennoch traf es sie hart und unerwartet.   
Der immer noch andauernde Siegestaumel erhielt einen gehörigen Dämpfer. 

Unwillkürlich verzogen sich seine vollen Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln.   
Oh ja, sie haben ihn alle geliebt.   
Sie haben ihm alle das letzte Geleit gegeben.   
Sie alle haben gejammert und geheult.  
Haben eine Handvoll Erde auf den Sarg geworfen.   
Doch haben sie das schwindende Leben gesehen?  
Haben sie etwas dagegen unternommen?  
Er war der Letzte in einer langen, sehr langen, Reihe gewesen.   
Er stand an dem fast schon geschlossenen Grab und warf dann in einer Anwandlung der Verzweiflung eine einzelne weiße Rose in die braune, schlammige Erde.  
Ja, selbst der Himmel nahm Abschied von dem großen Helden und weinte.   
Er selbst wusste nicht, ob es Tränen waren, die sein Gesicht netzten, oder ob es der leichte Nieselregen war, der seine Sicht trübte.   
Er wusste es nicht. 

„Ich konnte dir noch nicht mal Danke sagen.“

Damit wandte er sich vom Grab ab.   
Überließ es den Friedhofswärtern, den Sarg entgültig unter der Erde verschwinden zu lassen. 

Tonnen von Erde würden jetzt auf den weißen Marmorsarg drücken.   
Ihn niederdrücken.   
Ihn nie wieder dem Tageslicht überantworten.   
Fest in der Tiefe der Dunkelheit gefangen halten. 

Nur das Bild der einzelnen, verloren wirkenden weißen Rose trug er in seinem Herzen, wenn er an das Grab des großen Helden dachte. 

Der letzte Kampf hatte alles von Dumbledores Goldjungen gefordert.   
Absolut alles.   
Den Körper. Das Leben. Die Seele.   
Der Kampf hat ihn ausgezerrt.   
Der Frieden hat ihn getötet. 

 

Lange stand er einfach nur in der Nische und beobachtete den blonden Slytherin.   
In dem Moment, in dem seine Seele seinen Körper verlassen hatte, hatte er sich an der Seite des Slytherin befunden.   
Warum?  
Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau.   
Aber er wollte auch nicht weg.  
Jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit den Spross eines der ältesten Adelshäuser überhaupt von einer Seite kennen zu lernen, von der er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt jemand jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde.   
Das milde Mondlicht, welches die Wände des Kerkers von draußen hier nach drinnen projizierten, badeten den Slytherin im sanften silbernen Schein. Ließ ihn somit noch zerbrechlicher wirken, als er eigentlich war.

Er konnte nach diesen drei Monaten, die er an der Seite des Slytherin verbracht hat, mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass jener stärker war, als man es ihm ansah und je vermuten würde.   
Der Blonde besaß eine Stärke, die er nie besessen hatte.  
Und das Fehlen derselbigen hatte ihn wohl ins Grab gebracht. 

Er hatte regelrecht fühlen können, wie das Leben aus ihm floss.   
Doch niemand hatte etwas dagegen tun können.   
Er wollte auch nicht, dass man etwas dagegen unternahm.  
Erst im Tod würde er entgültige Freiheit gewinnen.   
Erst im Tod wäre er in der Lage alle Verantwortung von sich zu schütteln und sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.   
War es das, was ihn zu dem kühlen Blonden getrieben hatte?

Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.   
Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Blonde, je länger er in seiner Nähe verweilte, anziehender auf ihn wirkte. In ihm den Wunsch erweckte, wieder lebendig zu sein. In der Lage zu sein, ihn zu berühren, zu fühlen... schmecken... riechen... mit allen Sinnen zu erfassen. 

Langsam schritt er aus seiner Nische.   
Trat an das Bett heran und blickte auf die zarte Gestalt, welche sich in die Seidenlaken kuschelte.   
Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und fuhr so sanft wie möglich die Konturen des inzwischen so geliebten Gesichtes nach.   
Entgegen aller Vernunft beugte er sich vor und ließ federleichte Küsse auf die Konturen hinabregnen. Auf die geschlossenen Augenlieder, die Stirn, die hohen Wangenknochen, das aristokratische Stupsnäschen, das stolze Kinn und schließlich auf jene verboten vollen Lippen, welche sich in dem Weiß des Gesichts mit ihrem Rot dermaßen... verboten... abhoben, dass sie ihn regelrecht anschrieen, sich ihnen zuzuwenden.   
Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Zungenspitze erst die Unterlippe nach, dann die Oberlippe. Schließlich nahm der die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte zärtlich an ihnen. Berauschte sich an ihrem Geschmack. 

Unerwartet plötzlich legten sich Arme um ihn.  
Pressten ihn näher an den untenliegenden Körper und ein vorwitziges Zünglein nutzte seine Überraschung, in dem es einfach schamlos zwischen seine geöffneten Lippen schlüpfte und ihn auskundschaftete... nein, eher plünderte.

Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen, welche er in seinem verbotenen Naschen selbstvergessen geschlossen hatte.   
Sah sich unvermittelt zärtlichen grauen Sturmböen gegenüber.  
Als er die Zärtlichkeit, die Sanftheit, das Sehnen in jenen silbernen Seen erblickte, ließ er sich einfach fallen.   
Er hinterfragte nicht.   
Er wollte nicht wissen: Wieso? Weshalb? Warum?  
Er ließ es einfach geschehen und genoss die Nacht. 

 

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte er am nächsten Morgen durch die Kerkergänge.   
Selbst jetzt noch konnte er seine Nähe spüren.   
Fühlte seinen Blick auf seiner Haut brennen, welcher ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnete. 

Was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert war, es ist nicht das letzte Mal gewesen. Davon war er fest überzeugt.   
Dafür fühlte er den Gryffindor zu intensiv.   
Selbst jetzt, wo er ihn in eine für andere vollkommen unsichtbare Umarmung zog, war für den Slytherin klar: das ist noch nicht alles gewesen. Er würde auch weiterhin von Harry Potter heimgesucht werden.

 

 

Ende!   
Finis!  
*Taschentücher austeil*

Wie dem auch sei,  
ich hoffe, es trotz der Kürze und Unlogik gefallen

bis denne

kessM^__^


End file.
